


Moon-kissed Water

by viscariafics



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscariafics/pseuds/viscariafics
Summary: A everlasting promise made where the moon-kissed river lays.Kokichi is nothing but a servant. #3031341. He is nothing but true love to Prince Saihara. Not like it will change anything.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 54





	Moon-kissed Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Participant #14](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Participant+%2314).



> “To hell with the queen and the king.” 
> 
> “No. I’m not ready. I never want this day to happen. I want to run away.” 
> 
> “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

The first thing Kokichi sees is snow. A window beside him showcases snowflakes falling onto a balcony with cloudy skies. Kokichi stretches, a groan escaping his lips as he slips the thin grey blanket off of him. “Well, here goes another day…” 

Never would Kokichi think he would be serving the royal family of the Kingdom of Estrellas. But, here he is, a personal servant to their only son, Prince Saihara. 

His bare feet touch the wooden floor, a yawn following soon after. Kokichi glances back at the window, _“It’s 4:30… I need to be out of here by 5:00. A piece of cake for me!”_

With a grin, Kokichi strolls over to a community bathroom across from his room that was (thankfully) empty. After finishing a short shower, Kokichi hastily changes out of his cream colored, thin shirt and pants into a purple tunic matching his eyes, a skinny brown belt wrapping around his waist, white pants, and leather boots. 

He runs his fingers through his purple hair, pulling it into a ponytail. Kokichi’s hand goes to the side of his neck, a set of numbers, #3031341 firmly imprinted. _“Time to have some fun with my beloved!”_

Kokichi races back inside his room and dramatically pushes the doors open to his balcony, exposing himself to the snow. His body instantly shivers, “This is so less boring!” 

A smirk appears on his lips as he spots a familiar balcony to his left; Kokichi gets a running start and jumps off his balcony. His feet landing on Shuichi's balcony, “Never gets old! Nishishi!” 

The doors invite Kokichi to sneakily open them before closing them shut. Shuichi’s room was grander than Kokichi’s square room with a bookcase, a fireplace, not wooden floors, but marble ones. Fit for a prince. The flames brightly burn, casting dancing shadows, especially on the blue-haired peacefully resting inside the warm white covers of his canopy bed. 

Kokichi skips over, admiring Shuichi’s stress-free face. _“He doesn’t have the right to be so stunning! Some people really are born lucky.”_

After what Kokichi determined to be forever (which was really only two minutes), he lightly taps his beloved’s shoulder. Shuichi instantly bolts up, meeting Kokichi’s forehead with a bang. Kokichi yelps, “Ow! Ow!”

“K-kokichi! Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I'm so sorry!” Shuichi bolts out of bed. 

Without thinking, he gently pushes back Kokichi’s bangs, and lands a soft kiss to his forehead. Kokichi went numb, along with his rapidly increasing heartbeat and crimson red face. 

_“I hate this effect he has on me… I can’t believe it. We’ve been dating for two months and I still get butterflies! How pathetic.”_

He could feel Shuichi’s warmth going away; the fellow nineteen-year-old smiles at Kokichi, “I’m really sorry, Kokichi. I got scared. Have you forgiven me yet?” 

_“As if I didn’t forgive you right when it happened.”_

Kokichi pushes down his thoughts, “Nope! I never will! Or will I, my beloved?” 

Shuichi chuckles at his boyfriend, “I should get ready. I don’t need my parents to get on my case like last time…” 

Inside, Kokichi could feel a volcano threatening to explode. Memories from a year ago pass his mind when Shuichi and him were one minute late to breakfast. 

_“We should have had another son!”_

_“Number 3031341! Can’t you do one simple thing!”_

_“And this is supposed to be our next King… how pathetic.”_

He remembers Shuichi’s quivering lips, the beads of sweats (and nearly tears) falling down. Who knows how the hell they stayed calm, but after that… no one wanted to be late. 

“I’m helping! It’s my duty, obviously! Nishishi!”

Kokichi does not wait for a response, turning to the closet, and picking out a set of clothes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could spy Shuichi slowly reaching for his crown on the last shelf of his bookshelf.

After assembling an outfit, Kokichi hears a giggle behind him. Kokichi flips around and Shuichi was staring at him with a slight smile on his lips, “Hmm? Are you laughing about your great servant?” 

“Sorry, I just got reminded of how you were before, and your hatred towards me. I can't believe it has been ten years.” 

“Be quiet! I didn’t _just_ hate you, mostly nobles who were greedy and dicks to the people. Be grateful, you turned out to be one of the good ones!” 

Kokichi hands Shuichi his outfit: A white, puffy shirt, a light blue tunic, black pants and boots. Shuichi gives him a smile, turning around to change, “The Trainees for Royalty did bring us together. After you and I quote “borrowed” money from a noble working there, who forced you to join to repay debt.” 

“I hate it when you become so semmential! Just kidding! Besides Mr. Yasumoto and the RT were big idiots!” Kokichi retorts back, “But that was a lie! Or was it?” 

“I’m finished. We should get going now,” Shuichi suddenly speaks. 

“Whoopies! Almost forgot about the witch and the bitch!” 

He glances up and down at Shuichi, grinning at the tiny, simple silver crown around a weird strand of hair sticking up. Kokichi hangs his arms around Shuichi’s neck as he kisses Shuichi’s cheeks.

“Prince Saihara? Number 3031341?” 

A maid’s voice makes Kokichi push Shuichi back as he quickly walks over to the door. He takes a deep breath, opening the rounded door, “Pardon me. I shall escort my bel- Prince Saihara to breakfast right away.” 

Kokichi gestures to Shuichi to come over, “Hurry…” She whispers. 

She quickly leaves, going in the other direction. The pair look at each other before rushing down a flight of marble stairs towards the dining hall. The marble floors show their reflections as they pass, the velvet carpets matching the walls. Specks of light follow them as chandlers and fireplaces bring warmth to the cold castle. 

They make a sharp turn and Kokichi halts to a stop, standing before hugemous golden laced doors. He smooths down his outfit and carefully opens the doors. 

Shuichi walks inside before Kokichi tags behind along white pillars and red walls with paintings. The same as everywhere else in the castle. How boring. The long wooden table nearly stretches end to end filled with food with an elegant hand stitched white cloth underneath.

The queen and king glare at Kokichi, who were sitting next to each other on the other end. The queen’s golden eyes match Shuichi’s, but with a spark of fury. Her wrinkled skin underneath her fancy burgundy dress with emerald trimming, and blonde hair with streaks of grey popping up. 

The king had Shuichi’s hair color, but the grey overtook it. Nearly a head shorter than the queen, red eyes match the visible frown on his wrinkles skin. A red cloak hangs over his sharp shoulder, hiding a sword underneath (as Kokichi once terrifyingly learned).

Kokichi gulps, “Good morning, your majesties! I hope this snowy morning brings you luck and good blessings!” 

“Do a better job, Number 3031341, you are a minute early. Now sit, my son.” The queen’s firm voice echoes as she sits on the top of her velvet and golden throne. 

An expressionless face goes on Kokichi’s features as he silently pulls Shuichi’s miniature throne out for him, standing next to him as he takes a seat. The maids fuss over their plates, but Kokichi watches over Shuichi’s shoulder, his stomach letting out a soft growl. 

“My son, we have great news for you!” The queen’s cheery voice sends a shiver down Kokichi’s spine. “My son, you shall be married tomorrow. Me and your father arranged for you to marry the Princess of El Sol, Utsumi Ishi.” 

To hell with the queen and the king. 

Kokichi nearly chokes on air, his heart breaking into a million glass pieces. His first friend and boyfriend is about to be married tomorrow. No, no, no, no. His chest tightens, his beloved promising his life to someone other than him. Makes him want to gag. Shuichi will abandon him like everyone else in his life has done before. Just like everything in his life, it will be ripped away. 

Shuichi’s jaw gaped open, his fork falling onto the porcelain plate. His body started to shake, a look of panic flashed across his face. Kokichi slithers his hand under the table, reaching his boyfriend’s, and giving it a squeeze. “H-how-?” 

“Nothing to worry about. A project in the works for months. Our status is on the line, remember that,” The queen continues, “Princess Ishi will be visiting in five minutes, you will announce your engagement to the peasants, and have lessons. After, you shall retire to your room.” 

Kokichi’s knees went wobbly, making him squeeze Shuichi’s hand tighter. He takes a peak at the doors they came through. He croaks out, “Thank you, your highness.” 

Breakfast went by in a flash and soon, everyone gathered at the front doors of the castle. Nobody waited long when the golden doors revealed a petite woman, layered with furs, and a jewel-encrusted golden crown. Her silky blonde hair reached her waist, confident blue eyes, and her skin rivaling the white snow. 

Kokichi’s stomach was being tied in knots, creating a massive pit like a hole in a wall. She flashes everyone a dazzling smile, making Kokichi fight back tears. _“Will he end up leaving me?”_

“Good morning! Especially you, handsome…”

She runs her fingers seducatly up and down Shuichi’s chest, Kokichi instantly goes up next to him, “My apologizes, your royal highness, but Prince Saihara does not-” 

“Who gave you the right to speak?” She spits at Kokichi, glancing at his numbers, “Servants have no business having a voice! Pathetic waste of space is what you are! _Look_ at your hideous self, then again…” 

Princess Ishi pushes him to the ground, “Servants are meant to be replaceable! I guess it fits, isn’t that right everyone!” 

Kokichi tries to ignore the laughter, his calloused hands threatening to expose old wounds, through glassy eyes he looks up at Shuichi. The honey-colored eyes were filled to the brim with sorrow, Shuichi mouths, “Are you ok?” 

Before Kokichi could respond, he felt the king lift him by the ear and throw him behind, “Go back to your quarters and remain there for the rest of the day.”

His shaky legs force him to stand up and bow, his lips sewed shut. Kokichi stumbles to his room, hiding his bloody hands as they stain his clothes. 

_“To hell with nobles.”_

\- - - 

After Kokichi locks the door, he falls to his knees. His stomach protests against him, he scowls at the falling snowflakes, beginning to rock himself back and forth. “This is boring…” Kokichi mutters. 

Kokichi shuts his eyes, his body falling to the ground with a thud. It felt like seconds passed when he felt strong and familiar arms wrap around his neck. His head droops down as tears begin to well up in his eyes. Kokichi interlocks his hands with Shuichi’s, crickets singing within their silence.

“My beloved…” Kokichi mumbles, quiet wails filling the room.

“I can’t do it… I can’t do it…” Shuichi clings onto Kokichi, “I’m going to have to s-send you off. My mother ordered me. I can’t. I c-can’t. K-Kokichi, you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can’t lose you. I won’t allow it.” 

Kokichi pulls Shuichi into a hug, “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

“Oh my goodness! Are you ok?” Shuichi glances at Kokichi’s bloodstained tunic, “I apologize for not stepping in! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s all-” 

Kokichi shows him his hands, “The blood has dried now. Don’t worry! Nishishi! But that was a lie! Haha…” 

Shuichi places his head in the crook of Kokichi’s neck, shuffling a bit to pull out a loaf of bread, “It’s ok. You don’t have to lie… For example, I don’t have to lie about Princess Ishi being as you call my father a… ‘bitch’.” 

The pair both laugh, “She… she kept going on and on about money. Besides, when she disrespected you like that, I already hated her.” 

“Ugh, how annoying!” Kokichi bites into the bread, “She should have left! How did the stupid speech go?” 

“It actually went very well… I hated it, however. The crowd seemed to enjoy it, unfortunately.” 

Kokichi finishes his bread, “How about we read a book together?” 

“I’ll like that…” 

Shuichi quietly leaves while Kokichi stares out his window, the stars shining brightly into the room. Quickly, Shuichi brings a leather bound book in his hand, and the two lean against Kokichi’s bed. Kokichi places his head against Shuichi’s shoulder, his eyes sparkling at the imprinted words. 

“An anomaly which often struck me…” Shuichi begins to read, “in the character of my friend Sherlock Holmes was that, although in his methods of thought he was the neatest and most methodical of mankind, and although also he affected a certain quiet primness of dress, he was none the less in his personal habits one of the most untidy men that ever drove a fellow-lodger to distraction.” 

The intoxicating voice soothes Kokichi as he breathes in the scent of lemon tea. Midway through the story, soft yawns and quiet murmurs fill the room. A soft hum comes from Kokichi, Shuichi occasionally joining in. Without saying another word, a soft kiss is placed on Kokichi’s knuckles, Kokichi returning the gesture. 

An unspoken promise is formed. With a smile on their lips, sleep arrives. 

\- - -

Kokichi’s eyes snap open. _“I feel like something is wrong…”_

He glances down to see Shuichi sleeping against his shoulder, “Oh, Shuichi is in my room. Well… it will make him easier to…” 

Dammit. Dammit. He chokes on air and his hands start to quiver, Kokichi shakes Shuichi, who stands up in a flash. “Shuichi, we have to go back to your room. Oh my goddess. We have to go back. They are absolutely going to kill me.” 

BANG! 

Both of them become statues, snapping their heads towards Kokichi’s pounding door. “Number 3031341! Are you stupid? Or just mentally boring? Hurry up!”

Whoever is at the door pounds even harder, Kokichi curls up into a ball, his hands over his ears, “S-Shuichi… What do I need to do? What do I need to do? What do I need to do?” 

“Kokichi Ouma!” Shuichi yells, pointing at the balcony. “Calm down, Kokichi. Just _breathe_. I can go and fetch it, please, just stay calm.” 

His hand clutches his heart, feeling his chest rising and falling. _“Calm down… calm down. I’m so useless at this. I can’t believe I woke up late. Dammit.”_

“Prince Saihara! Are you in there? Your majesty is waiting! We will head to the throne room for your marriage!” 

Kokichi could hear the maid tapping her foot, “Y-yes ma'am! H-h-he will be ready soon!” 

The balcony doors open up to reveal Shuichi dressed in an nearly identical outfit to the one he wore yesterday except completely white with golden pads on top, tassels draping on his shoulders dramatically, and a fur cloak nearly touching the floor. 

Kokichi’s eyes water, _“They should know how much he does not like being the center of attention. Or do they even care? Idiots.”_

“I’m ready…” 

Every minute his heart felt like it was breaking to pieces. The golden crown was like a halo unlike the dull golden orbs. The blueberry hair was enlightened by the surrounding white. But, he wasn’t getting married to him. It was for someone else. Not Kokichi. But some women. 

“God, you look so good. I hate it. Just kidding… I guess.” 

Shuichi opened his mouth, but was cut off, “Are you both ready?” 

“Yes.” 

_“No. I’m not ready. I never want this day to happen. I want to run away”_

\- - -

After an awkward and silent ride by carriage, Kokichi helps Shuichi get off while the king helps the queen. They all step into the throne room that has transformed with poinsettias on white pillars, random nobles filling up the rows, as the altar was standing in the middle with more red flowers. The chandlers were lit, bringing a warm atmosphere as the snow storm raged outside. 

Kokichi’s mind became a fog. Princess Ishi walking in, everyone’s voices muffled like they were all underwater. Until he hears, “Will you, Princess of El Sol, Utsumi Ishi take Prince Saihara Shuichi as your husband?” The priest's calm voice speaks. 

“I do.” 

Kokichi was standing behind Shuichi on one knee, holding a velvet pillow that was used to hold the rings. He felt his stomach turn, his lips dry from constant biting. His skin was ice cold, the snow blowing through his clothes, his teeth slightly chattering. 

“Will you, Prince of Estrellas, Saihara Shuichi take Utsumi Ishi take Princess Utsumi Ishi as your wife?” 

There it is. Shuichi will no longer be his. He will be kicked out. His heart will be crushed. Kokichi will no longer be important. He will go back to Number 3031341. He will-

“I… I.” 

Kokichi observes as Shuichi slowly pulls away his hands from Princess Ishi. Frantically, glancing around the room. Their eyes meet and Kokichi realizes what is about to happen. 

“No,” Shuichi’s voice cracks, “I don’t.”

Shuichi’s hand grabs his wrist and together bolt out of the throne room. The guards at front ready their positions, spears and swords in hand. Shuichi pulls out two hidden swords, tossing one to Kokichi. He catches it, yanking his wrist out of Shuichi’s hold. 

He meets another sword, Kokichi ducks down, tripping the fellow soldier. Shuichi kicks another soldier in the knees, pinning them on the wall with the sword. 

Kokichi and Shuichi make a sharp turn to the right, the soulless forest in their sights. The snowstorm is fighting against them, the snow digging into their skin. However, the full moon and stars smiles down on them, lighting their path. 

“Why? Why? Why? Why?” Kokichi repeats, tears finally being released from their prison. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Shuichi replies every time. 

They were almost at the forest. They could lay low and be safe. Safe and sound. It is only a little- 

BANG! 

A spear enters Kokichi’s back, his eyes widened to where he is landing. A frozen lake. The moon’s light kissed the lake, the ice glittering under the moon’s rayes. The moon-kissed water. 

“KOKICHI!” 

SPLASH! 

His entire body succumbs to the lake, oxygen escaping his lips as he struggles to get back to the surface. Blood dragging him down, _“Is this the end… Shuichi, my beloved…”_

SPLASH! 

Kokichi opens his eyes, the love of his life swimming in front of him. Shuichi caresses his cheeks, weak smiles planted on their frozen lips. Their arms embraced each other, the spear slowly entering his partner’s stomach. The blood slowly evaporating into nothing. 

They kiss. 

And their remaining oxygen was spent on love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! I wish you all a Merry Christmas! 
> 
> (Note: The book Shuichi reads is “The Musgrave Ritual” by Arthur Conan Doyle!)


End file.
